Conventional television broadcasts are transmitted via designated frequency spectrums. For example, the Federal Communications Commission (FCC) has designated certain frequency spectrums (e.g., frequency bands) for television stations to broadcast television content. Conventional television broadcasts may be inefficient, as transmission resources are used to broadcast the television content regardless of a number of consumers that are watching the broadcast.